


Good Morning Sunshine

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Short & Sweet, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien needs a good night's sleep but gets a lot more than that
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had. I used to write pieces like that for Fictober. Short, sweet, random ideas. I guess I needed to do it again. I hope you like it!

"Wake up, Adrien!"  
Adrien most definitely didn't feel like waking up. He was warm and comfortable and he'd slept better than he could remember doing recently. But Plagg, it seemed, was having none of this.  
"You better listen to me. Unless you want a certain someone to find out you're Chat Noir," the kwami said.  
Adrien had no idea what he was talking about. All he knew was that he didn't want to let go of that content feeling. The sun was so warm on his face and... Wait. What sun? Where exactly was he? He opened one eye slowly to see Plagg peering at him. He managed to mumble "What?"  
"Oh good. You're awake. Now you'd better throw that blanket over your head or you'd be in some serious trouble," he kwami noted his tone rather matter-of-fact.  
That's when Adrien heard a voice.  
"Good morning sunshine. I'm coming up."  
Marinette! He instantly realised. Oh God. What the hell was he doing at Marinette's?  
He barely had time to hide under the blanket when he heard her trapdoor open.  
"Oh, hey Marinette. We have a problem," he heard Plagg greet her.  
Yeah, this was one way of putting it, he thought, suddenly wide awake. How could he get himself in such trouble? Ladybug would kill him for jeopardising his identity like that.  
"Plagg?" he heard Marinette's confused voice. "Oh. Oh! He's in there?" She most certainly meant him. Or Chat to be precise.  
"He is. I managed to hide him just in the nick of time. I don't know why I'm not surprised at all that he'd do something as stupid as falling asleep on your balcony, knowing there was a risk of his transformation wearing off. I can't keep it up forever, you know," Plagg elaborated. She knew, it had happened before after all, to his utter mortification. But never like that. The previous times she'd always had an advance warning.   
"Hey! That's not fair!" Adrien couldn't resist piping in. Well, it was stupid, but still.  
"Chat, I'm turning around. You can come out," came Marinette's amused voice.  
He carefully peeped above the blanket to see her with her back to him.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette," he said, ashamed all of a sudden. "I must have been really tired. I don't remember much beside stopping here to catch a breath before continuing on the way home and..."  
"And then you were lucky I got out before going to bed and found you here. Or you might have caught a cold or something," she replied, looking at the city basking in the morning sun. Wow, it was late, he realised. He must have slept in.  
"Why didn't you wake me up and shoo me away?" he asked. It would have been the sensible thing to do after all.  
"Well. Believe it or not I have a heart too. And you were sleeping so peacefully and obviously needed to rest," she said, her voice full of ... fondness? "And this was not a bad place to fall asleep," she continued. "I mean, it's much safer than many other."  
"I agree with that. Thank you for.. doing this," he said, meaning the blanket. But then his gaze moved to the small table next to the deck chair in which he was still pretty much lying. He straightened up just as he heard Marinette say,  
"There is a flask of coffee for you and some Camembert for Plagg."  
His heart swelled with happiness and warmth. She was a real gem! Taking care of him like that.  
"Marinette, you're a lifesaver," Plagg said, diving into the stinky cheese with a content sigh.  
"He's right," Adrien agreed out loud as he took the flask in his hands, uncapping it. The rich aroma tickled his nose, already working its magic.  
"Don't get too comfortable, though," Marinette chided him gently, a smile in her voice.  
"Of course. This won't happen again," he quickly promised. He hoped so. Although he wouldn't mind at all. The scene was so peaceful and domestic, tugging at his heart. He hadn't felt so at home in quite a long time.  
"Not what I meant. You should probably get going. It's getting late," she noted. She was right. He'd totally forgotten about that.  
"Absolutely. I'm going in a minute," he said, taking a sip of coffee and feeling its warmth spread through him. He'd really like having this kind of morning more often, he thought.  
"About what you said, though," Marinette said, jolting him out of his reverie. "I... you're obviously always welcome here. To spend the night."  
He felt his eyes widen and heard a gasp escape from his mouth. Surely, she didn't mean...?  
"Oh silly cat. Not like that. Take your mind out of the gutter," she scolded him, but he could hear laughter in her voice and... embarrassment?  
Anyway, the need to tease her was too strong to resist. And he had his alter ego to hide behind, even if he wasn't wearing the mask in that very moment.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I had no indecent thoughts. You on the other hand... Would you care to enlighten me what it is I shouldn't be thinking?" he said cheekily.  
He saw her back stiffen before she burst out laughing.  
"You're incorrigible," she said.  
He smiled to himself, finishing off the coffee. He really wouldn't mind waking up to some heart warming banter like that.  
"I mean it. If you feel ok here, if you need a safe place to stay... It's here for you," she talked to cover up the earlier slip up.  
He wanted to hug her. She was too good.  
"You're too kind, " he said. "I've done nothing to deserve that, " he added softly. It was true.  
:You've done more than enough," she said enigmatically. " Also, you don't really need to do anything. Just being who you are is enough."  
He was at a loss for words. He really wasn't used to people taking care of him like that.  
Plagg came to the rescue as he swallowed the last piece of Camembert and announced loudly,  
"I'm ready. We should get going."  
It was enough to bring Adrien out of his trance.  
"He's right, " he said and got up. Within seconds he was Chat Noir.  
He took a step and stopped right behind Marinette. His arms snaked around her. She stiffened at first but then relaxed into his embrace.  
"Thank you, Marinette. You're the best," he whispered. It wasn't enough to express how grateful he was. And how wonderful she was. But it would have to do.  
She turned around and smiled at him.  
"Anything for you, Chat."  
He kissed her cheek softly and jumped up on the rail. He saw the light blush on her face as he turned around to bid her goodbye and realised he wouldn't mind seeing her like that more often. Just a little flustered, mainly happy. Then he was off.

**Author's Note:**

> I love situations like that when it's Marichat but not really, you know. Because Adrien is Chat only for like a moment at the end, but still their dynamic is the same.  
> 


End file.
